


家族轶闻（全）

by bushichihan



Category: BG - Fandom, 双子 - Fandom, 生子 - Fandom, 骨科
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan
Summary: 涉及：阶级压迫、身份歧视
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

-  
她立在丈夫墓前，帽檐垂下黑纱，遮住尚显稚嫩的脸。  
事实上，这对夫妻确实还年轻，两人尚且不过二十岁，便要经受如此沉痛的苦楚。

似乎上帝也在怜悯这无端暴毙的年轻人，于是今年第一场秋雨下得异常早。  
亚伯里斯特高原上旋起气团，从莱斯乞尔峡谷飞速穿过，形成剧烈的风暴、再经由整个平坦的冰川大陆，最后越过重重山脉、到达气候常年湿润的A国、掠过巴塞罗那家族耸立着的嶙峋的塔尖、吹拂在她脸上时，已经变成柔和却仍带着寒意和潮气的微风。  
她因此颤了颤睫毛。  
浅金的、柔软而弯翘的睫毛。

身后替她擎伞的人略弯身，恭敬地说：“夫人，大公邀您共述哀情。”  
这是个家仆，穿着却比她更体面———她听到丈夫的死讯后，强忍心中痛楚，穿着她拿得出手的最好的衣服从B国赶到这里。  
而在葬礼之前，她从不知道沉默寡言的丈夫竟来自如此显赫的家族。

大公。

她偏头看去，丈夫的兄长立在不远处，据说这个人是如今的家主。他察觉到她的目光，也偏头向她看过来。  
巴塞罗那家族的男性都是赤色眸子。  
丈夫却不是。  
据说血统越是纯正，眸色越接近鹰血，同这个家族的族徽一样锐利而摄人心魄。而大公尽管眸近血色，眼中却毫无迫人的威压，反而过分温和，弯起眼睛向她略一点头，一缕黑发从肩上滑下去。黑发，红眸，举手投足带着这个身份（也许是阶级）特有的优雅散漫与矜贵。  
这种散漫不是蠢钝的迟疑，而是受惯了人们逢迎的上流人物特有的缓慢。他知道自己的一举一动，哪怕是衣摆沾了饰品上掉落的雀绒，也会让人跪下身来，恭敬地用双手摘下杂饰，抚平衣物褶皱，并且毕恭毕敬地候在脚下，随时听候他的差遣。  
他转身向墓园边的宫殿走去，替他擎伞的仆人——实际上这个人是女王跟前最得势的伯爵，而在巴塞罗那大公前却仍旧只是家仆——紧随其后。她意识到他刚才在示意自己跟上去。  
于是她竭力挺直腰身，尽管路途辛劳，她并不想在丈夫的兄长——及一众贵族家仆前丢掉颜面。  
显然，丈夫并不受家族欢迎。倒不如说是身份近于私生子。方才在一些贵妇的窃窃私语中，她隐约得知了丈夫的尴尬地位——

难怪他被流放到B国。  
难怪他沉默寡言。  
难怪他的眼中总是流露出令人心碎的哀戚，并且一再将自己往远处推。

她抬眼看着丈夫兄长的背影，难怪丈夫与他不甚相像。

丈夫与自己一样是金发碧眼，容貌也相近如许，她想这也是丈夫如此吸引她的原因之一。而这位兄长，身上带着不自觉的傲慢，她想，丈夫大约也不怎么喜欢他。  
不然为何从未在她面前提起过这位兄长、这个家族呢？

这是个偏殿，布置却仍透出不显山不露水的奢侈来。  
她坐在铺着白鼬皮制成的坐垫的皮椅上——坐垫滚着金边。大公却并没有坐上更高一阶的主座，而纡尊降贵落座与她一桌之隔的位置，桌上摆着精巧点心，她注意到有一枚点心制成玫瑰状，花瓣上竟雕出纹理。贵族似乎乐意花费这些无用的繁琐精致来证明自己的体面。  
那位伯爵替他们添上热茶，便退下去，偌大的厅殿只剩她与大公两人。  
大公似乎并不急于“共述哀情”，他缓慢地摘下手套，将它们细致地叠好、抚平褶皱，放在桌上，才用那完美无暇的手指——她想起丈夫的手上总是带着些伤——持起茶杯，抿了一口红茶。

“玛利亚小姐。”大公终于开口了。

他叫她玛利亚小姐。  
如若是不明事理的仆人这样称呼她，她还可以置之不理；可大公这样称呼显然是刻意为之。  
他不承认她。  
他不承认弟弟的妻子，这个来自异国平民阶级的女性。

她的手攥紧裙摆，面上却尽量保持镇定：“或许，您该称呼我布勒悌斯夫人，尊敬的大公。”  
大公垂下眼睫，因此掩住眸色，声调仍保持着客气和疏离：“玛利亚小姐，尽管我听说舍弟在异国有了私情，出于巴塞罗那家族的怜悯与恩慈，我也应允您能参加舍弟葬礼——可这并不意味着您得到了巴塞罗那氏的认可。”  
多么动人的嗓音，多么华丽的语调，连B国的贵族都以学习巴塞罗那家族的口音为风尚。可这样华丽的腔调中吐出的，是多么淡漠的话语。

玛利亚攥紧双手，指甲硌着掌心，尖锐的疼。  
“您误会了。”她仍挺直着腰身，尽管唇有些颤抖，却依旧沉着地说：“我是说，我是布勒悌斯氏的妻子，与巴塞罗那氏并无干系。”  
大公抬眼，目光穿过半透明的黑纱看过来，他似乎能轻易看穿她故作镇定的脆弱神态。  
他慢慢弯起眸子，怜悯似的、温和地说：“那么，您或许并不知晓，布勒悌斯也是巴塞罗那氏的旁支。舍弟用远亲的姓氏，只是为了行事低调，不想惹人眼目而已——也就是说，即便您想要成为布勒悌斯名正言顺的妻子，也要经由巴塞罗那氏的意见。——您可明白了么，玛利亚小姐？”  
玛利亚轻轻吐出一口气，她的胸腔有些颤抖，因此带得垂在胸前的发也微微颤动。大公带着微笑，目光带着钝痛般打量她，心底陡然溢起一些奇异的快感。  
他继续怜悯地说：“当然，倘若您执意要巴塞罗那的名头，我可以为您安……”  
“可是我怀了他的孩子。”

“您说什么？”血色眸子几不可见地颤抖一瞬，大公仍带着微笑，轻轻问道。

“我说，我怀了他的种，你们巴塞罗那家族的后裔。”玛利亚的手轻轻抚上小腹，她挑衅般看着大公，声音颤抖、但坚定地说：“但是，他既不会姓布勒悌斯，更不会姓巴塞罗那——因为他的父亲已经死去，而他的母亲，只是一个毫无身份的寡妇。”  
大公的嘴角慢慢沉下去，他鼻腔里哼出一个单音节，似乎终于将傲慢放到明面上来。  
他慢慢捻动拇指的金戒，唤道：“黎塞留。”  
伯爵再次推门而入。恭敬地垂手立着，听候差遣。

大公有些讽刺地看着玛利亚，慢慢开口道：“这位小姐所居住的街区，似乎都知晓她受邀巴塞罗那氏的消息。”  
“是的，大公。”  
“那么，现在请您再次告知善良的邻居们：玛利亚小姐不幸在途中染疾，为避免将疾病带回街区，她选择在巴塞罗那家族休养些时日。”  
“遵命，大公。”

玛利亚不可置信地看着他，她隐忍道：“您这是非法拘禁平民。”  
“或许如此，但巴塞罗那的声誉不能因此受损，小姐。”大公立起来，脸上再无半点笑意，他慢慢走到她面前，俯身撩起她面前的黑纱。  
于是赤色的眸与湛蓝的对视。  
真像。  
他厌恶地想，指尖抹去她眼尾溢出的一点泪：“很抱歉，我族不容许平民生下巴塞罗那氏的孩子。”  
他的手指顺着她的脸颊滑下去，最终停在她的颈上：“这个孩子，我会请来最高明的魔医送他去天国，而您可以在此地休养——不论多久都可以。”  
玛利亚拂开他的手，她颤颤抚上自己的小腹，颤抖道：“他们都知晓我怀孕，倘若孩子夭折，您倒是不怕家族名誉受损么？！”  
“身染重疾的孱弱女子，流产也是情理之中的事。”

玛利亚几乎站立不稳，她的泪终于淌出来：“这可是你弟弟的亲骨肉……”  
“正因如此…”大公怜悯地看着她，似乎不忍叫她知晓实情：“玛利亚小姐，我只是替舍弟考虑——或许，他并不想您生下这个孩子呢？”  
“这不可能。”

大公沉默地看着她，最终抬起指尖，道：“您该听说过，巴塞罗那家族的继承者拥有一些能力。”  
她的心中涌起不祥的预感。  
“继承者能够留存一些东西……您知道，这个能力可留不得假话。”大公的指尖泛出一点荧光，他问道：“您想知道，舍弟在弥留之际的最后之言么？”

玛利亚盯着那点荧光，不祥的预感越来越强烈。

大公似乎并不在意她的回应，因为那点荧光很快传出声音：“那么，你还有什么话想说吗，弟弟？我会好好保存下来。”  
随后，她听到丈夫微微的喘息，似乎在忍受病痛的折磨，因此声音带着颤抖、嘶哑极了：“玛利亚……”

她惊喜地盯着荧光。

“玛利亚……我此生最后悔的事情，就是娶你为妻……”  
“我宁愿、从未遇见你。”

荧光消散，大公慢慢直起身，他垂眸看着女人微微颤抖的肩膀。  
爱人的否定，对玛利亚来说，是莫大的屈辱。  
尤其是在亡夫的兄长面前。

他看着玛利亚慢慢脱力，最后缓缓倒下来——他就立在她面前，除了他的怀抱，她已无处可去。


	2. 家族轶闻（二）

玛利亚在混沌中，似乎又回到了她与丈夫初见的时候。

她从记事起，母亲便一直瘫痪在床——据说这种病叫做“冰冻人”。母亲还活着，甚至会咳嗽、喘息，可她永远不能说话，不能睁开眼睛。  
她认为母亲是存有意识的，因为当她讲起外头的轶闻时，当她谈到自己恋爱时，母亲的手指曾微微颤动，似乎在回应她的话。  
她生来便没有父亲，但并没有因此遭受歧视——B国很重视平民的教育，尽管这里的人不甚富裕，品行与道德却格外端正，邻居们总是尽力帮衬这对不幸的母女。  
她六岁时曾染上猩红热，等到再睁眼时，自己记忆尽失，母亲抱着她倒在街上，旁边是散落的包裹。  
她尚不知事，因此大哭起来，好在有夜间进货的屠夫恰巧经过此地，不仅热心地帮她们找了房子，还找来牧师为她们驱除魔厄，她们从此在这里落了户。  
玛利亚经常接受邻居的帮助，她逐渐长大，容貌出挑，许多年轻的小伙子来帮她整理家事。劈柴啦，帮母亲翻身啦，挑水啦……邻居们都喜欢这个女孩，她漂亮，而且善良，如果谁能娶到这样的女孩儿，那可真是好福气。

玛利亚也上大学。

政府会拨出一些款项来扶持热爱学习的年轻人，玛利亚因此上了大学，她每个礼拜日会回家，期间母亲就仰仗邻居照顾。  
不过在这些年里，A国商业思想浪潮不断冲击着这个边陲小镇，据说A国格外富裕，那里人人经商，人们从不愁吃喝。因此这些年多了一些偷窃、抢劫的案件，犯事的年轻人居多，他们尚未形成成熟的价值观，很容易被金钱迷惑双眼。小镇在前几年还夜不闭户，现在却不得不每家都上锁，否则家里会被洗劫一空。  
现在什么都贵，什么都要钱，可东西的质量却不若之前好了。上了些年纪的老人常常感慨往些年的淳朴情怀，可往往会立刻被年轻人嗤之以鼻。  
他们只要钱。

玛利亚执意每周付给邻居一些款项，自己在学校攻读基础魔法与艺术。  
她就是在大学里遇到丈夫的。

她的拉尔夫特，她对他一见钟情。

他常常穿着旧衬衫和洗得发白的西服，浅金头发几乎遮住眼睛。他相貌英俊，甚至可以称作美丽，甚至有些与她相似。他很少说话，也不交朋友，偶尔吐出只言片语，却是流利的巴塞罗那腔，因此不少人说他装腔作势。  
但他并不怯懦。  
玛利亚见过他打架。他身手很好，在狭窄的胡同里撂倒几个试图勒索的混混。他身上常常带着伤，他在校外似乎总是打架。在校内，他却安静得过分，除却课上答题，他很少说话。  
偶尔被女性同学搭讪着邀约，他一概置之不理，因此常常给人阴郁冷漠的感觉。

玛利亚似乎是代入了第三人称的视角，因为她看到自己鼓起勇气去和他搭讪。

“嘿拉尔夫特。”她尽量显得漫不经心：“我想我们可以在下午一起进行魔法对战练习……？”  
拉尔夫特甚至没有正眼看她，收拾好书本离开座位。  
“嘿……！”

“你试图搭讪他？”同学吹着口哨摇头：“得了吧玛利亚，那家伙简直是个怪胎！如果想要约会，不如回头看看那些在你身后排队的可怜男孩儿们。”

玛利亚相信一见钟情。

拉尔夫特与她，就像大麻与成瘾者，她甚至开始跟踪这个怪异的心上人。  
他常常在酒馆喝酒，然后微醺着往回走，在回家——实际上是出租屋，他似乎是异国人——途中，往往会遇上惹事的年轻人，然后打一架。即便遇不上，也会抓过一些酒鬼暴打一顿——在这期间往往自己也会受伤。之后像餍足的猫一般，窝进胡同里，靠在墙角小憩。往往待到凌晨才回到出租屋。  
玛利亚常常在他窝在墙角垂头小睡的时候，慢慢靠近他，替他擦去脸上的血迹。  
她渴望与他更进一步接触。  
你说这是魔法也好，是缘分也好，总之她认为，她爱上他了。

当她再一次试图解开他的扣子，想替他清理脖颈的碎玻璃时，他忽然抬起手抓住她的手腕。  
很痛，很用力。  
她手里的纱布颤抖着落下来，拉尔夫特睁开眼睛，湛蓝眸子对上她的。  
“玛利亚。”他第一次叫了她的名字。  
她还来不及惊喜，便被他甩开了手：“滚开这里。”

他的眼睛里流露出淡漠与厌恶，月光从逼仄的建筑间隙落下来，映在他眼底，目光与月色同样疏离冷淡。  
她看着他嘴角的淤青，最终离开了这里。

而她魂魄的视线仍留在原地，她看到拉尔夫特慢慢捂上眼睛，像被拔去利爪的兽，最后抱紧膝盖，无声颤抖着身子。

她以第三人称的视角慢慢看着事件进展，数日后他终于被她缠得不耐烦，在脏乱的后巷将她抵在墙上，唇舌交缠。  
待到她眼角逼出泪水，他终于肯放过她，膝盖仍抵着她腿间，一只手捏着她的下巴，用近乎胁迫的语气，眯着眼睛说：“你瞧…假如我在这里撕开你的衣服，玷污你，然后割破你的喉咙，你也是无法反抗的……”  
“所以，离我远些。”

玛利亚不知当时哪里来的勇气——被这张脸和怪异的气质迷了心魄也说不定——总之，她反而抱住他，他僵住身子，劲瘦的腰身被她柔软的手臂圈起来。  
“我不怕你。”玛利亚听到自己说：“你也不会这样做。”  
拉尔夫特垂着手，他低声问：“为什么。”  
“因为我爱你。”  
“为什么爱我。”  
“不知道。”  
玛利亚伏在他的胸口，她能感觉到他的隐忍。  
他在颤抖。  
在恐惧么？  
为什么恐惧？

“我没有钱。”  
“没关系。”  
“我没有显赫的身份。”  
“没关系。”  
“我游手好闲，喜欢暴力与虐杀。”  
“…没关系。”  
“我不是本国人，没有居留证，随时可能被遣返。”  
“没关系。”  
“我与你……”  
“这都没关系，拉尔夫特。”

她踮起脚尖，狠狠吻上他的唇，逼迫他不得不回应她。

他喘息着推开她，随即欺身压下去，再次夺回主动权：“不后悔么？”  
“不。”  
“发生什么都不？即便……”  
“什么都不。”

他抿唇看着她，漂亮的湛蓝色眼睛渐渐失去焦距，他在她耳边说：  
“好的，玛利亚，记住你现在的话。”  
“为了避免日后你会后悔……”他的舌尖舔舐她的耳朵，没什么温度的手指解开她腰部的束带：“现在，暂且借出子宫吧……”  
“一旦这里被玷污，可就再也回不去了，玛利亚……”

—————————

之后，大学毕业，他们顺理成章结婚了。

玛利亚的魂魄始终注视着拉尔夫特，他并不粗暴，反而对她非常温柔。  
他第一次踏进她的家门时略顿了顿步子，他知道她所有的事情——包括她残缺的记忆，包括她如同活死人的母亲。他对母亲很耐心，两个人在床边说话的时候，母亲的手指总会微微颤动。  
“看来母亲很喜欢你。”玛利亚看着他，他微笑着吻上她的唇。

他担负起整个家庭的责任，在外面谋了一份工作，她的工作离家近一些，方便晚上回家做饭——倒不是因为别的什么，只是拉尔夫特的厨艺实在令人不敢恭维。  
玛利亚为一名医生做助手，她负责做些简单的伤口处理。有些时候也会有病人向她献殷勤。  
他们没有钱去世界各地的海岛度蜜月，可在家里依偎在一起，也会感到幸福和满足。拉尔夫特一改先前阴郁浪荡的样子，他如今是个负责任的好丈夫、一家之主。  
某个休息日，拉尔夫特在屋前开辟出一块菜地，玛利亚拎着水壶来浇水。  
“这是什么蔬菜的种子？”玛利亚问。  
“白萝卜，还有一些菠菜。”  
“我不喜欢吃菠菜。”玛利亚皱起眉，她在丈夫面前经常撒娇。  
“不挑食，才会健康。”拉尔夫特拄着锄头，那双漂亮的眼笑盈盈看着她：“才会生出健康又漂亮的我们的宝贝……”

玛利亚脸上泛起绯红，她羞恼地将水泼向丈夫，丈夫哈哈笑着避开。  
不知是眼花还是别的什么，远处有个模糊人影，一动不动地看着这边。等到玛利亚将视线聚焦在那里的时候，人影又不见了。

之后，丈夫说要去A国料理一些事情。  
“我会很快回来。”他吻着她，手缓缓摩挲她的小腹，那里已经孕育出一个小小的生命。  
玛利亚埋在他的胸口，撒娇般说道：“我总觉得有些不安……”  
拉尔夫特安慰地轻拍她的背，说：“不会有事的。”

而后，她等来了丈夫的死讯。  
魂魄的视线没有跟随丈夫到A国去，她至今不知丈夫究竟为何暴毙。

几个衣冠楚楚的男人到她家里来，委婉地告知她丈夫的情况，并且给了她两个选择。  
要么，安份地守在家里，他们会给她一笔抚养费。  
要么，执意去参加丈夫的葬礼，他们不会为她安排任何车船，但如果她肯去，巴塞罗那家族的墓园会为她敞开。

她强撑着身子，独身赶到了墓园。  
对她来说，现在的金钱足以维持家庭开销，可她不能让一个丈夫的葬礼没有妻子出席。  
这是她对丈夫的爱与尊重，尽管他向她隐瞒了一些事情。

她在管家的引领下走进墓园，满园的达官显贵纷纷避让，直至让出一条路，路的那一端立着一个人。  
黑发，赤眸，散漫而傲慢，他与她的魂魄对视，于是她魂魄陡然归位，下腹剧烈的疼痛令她呻吟出声。

“……对身体极为有害，因此需要好好休息。”  
她在疼痛中听到有人这样说，她睁开眼睛，全身酸痛，脱力得甚至抬不起胳膊。  
屋内弥漫着浓重的血腥味。  
大公就立在床边，魔医见她醒来，对大公恭敬道：“那么，我先退下。”

门无声打开又无声地合上，大公垂眸看向她，微笑道：“现在，孩子已经送往天国，接下来请好好休息，玛利亚小姐。”  
她用尽所有力气，颤唇问道：“为什么……？”  
大公似乎心有不忍，于是轻轻俯下身，在她耳边轻慢地说：“你不必知道任何事，玛利亚。这个孩子，从何种意义上生下来都是罪孽。那杂种是疯子，他会将这种劣根性带到下一代；而你——”  
大公温热的唇碰触她的耳廓，他嗓音柔雅地说：“而你，作为那杂种的同胞妹妹，大抵也不会想生下孪生兄弟的孩子。”

“你撒谎。”  
“我没必要。”大公直起身子，居高临下地看着她，他看着她的泪水流出来，感到非常痛快：“倘若你难以接受这个事实，那便再告诉你一件事——你那位母亲之所以成了这副半死不活的样子，是因为她杀死了我的母亲。没有亲手杀死她，已经是我的恩慈，玛利亚……”  
大公伸出手，他伸出手不是为了遮蔽整个大陆版图，而是轻轻抚上弟弟的妻子、与自己同父异母的妹妹的脸：“你该庆幸，当年送来宅邸的不是你，否则你将会遭受什么样的折辱，怕是任谁听后都会心疼呢……”

玛利亚已经颤抖不已，她一直不敢正视的事情，两个人极其相似的容貌、神态，与拉尔夫特每每踏入家门时一瞬间的恍惚与落寞——

“他一直都知道么？”  
“是的，所以他是畜生，诱奸自己的同胞姊妹。”  
“你恨我母亲。”  
“是的。”  
“为什么不给她个痛快？”  
“因为巴塞罗那继承人手上不能染血。”  
“你是我的……兄长。”

大公眼神再次动了动，他温和地应着：“是的。”

玛利亚想要说什么，最终只是徒劳地动动唇，她涣散着眼神看向天花板的浮雕。

大公叹息一声，他抬手遮住她的眼。

“我很好奇……杂种究竟能淫乱到什么程度。”大公说：“等你养好一些身子，便试着取悦我吧。”

“如果尚且珍惜你那些善良的邻居，以及半死不活的母亲的性命的话。”

-


	3. 家族轶闻（大公视角）

弗莱德·让·巴塞罗那是血统纯正的家族继承者。

他的母亲是邻国的皇室公主——这位公主身上也有着巴塞罗那家族的血，他父亲则是本家的嫡子。  
他自小被作为继承人培养，而既然担负了继承整个家族的重任，他自出生起便不再是父亲母亲的儿子，他的名字只是弗莱德·让·巴塞罗那。  
父亲十分严苛，他不容许未来的继承人出现一点瑕疵。

“听着弗莱德。”父亲说：“你如今的一举一动，都是巴塞罗那家族的象征。即便在皇室面前，你也不能低下你昂贵的头颅；即便在敌军面前，你也需维持你的风度。你需要健壮的体魄、渊博的学识和能够令人臣服的气度，但不可过于锐利，否则便与粗莽的皇室没什么两样。从这块大陆的最东端，直到与菲比利亚大陆的交界处，都是巴塞罗那家族的领地。你所需做的，是将其尽可能扩张，并且让子民心甘情愿地臣服，懂了吗？”  
“懂得了，父亲。”

印象中，母亲总是温和的。  
他喜欢听母亲念诗，年幼的时候，母亲是他诗歌的启蒙人。他深知父母对他的爱与期望，因此竭力最好每件事，他想，他会成为优秀的继承人。

事情在他十岁那年发生转变，据说父亲在外面有一对私生子。  
他看到父亲与母亲大吵一架——父亲想要将那女人接进来。他的母亲，骄矜的公主，认为这是对她的折辱，因此自杀了——由此差点再次挑起两国的战争。  
最后以A国赔款了事。

他因此记恨着父亲，更记恨那位未曾谋面的女人，他想杀了她。  
据说，父亲做了一个折中的决定，他选择只将孩子接进来。  
据说，那个女人还知晓一些事理，她选择将双生子中的女儿送进来，以示毫无夺权之意。

一切说法都来自他的眼线。

那天他同父亲立在领地边界，却看见一个漂亮的男孩从车里跳下来。  
父亲显然很喜欢这个孩子。  
家规不容许他对未来的继承人展示出过多的柔情，因此他将过分的仁慈全部投射在小儿子身上。  
后来弗莱德问拉尔夫特：“据说你的母亲送来的是个女孩。”  
“是的。”拉尔夫特回答道：“可她独身一人在这里，会受欺负，她很软弱，不能受到这样的欺辱。”  
“欺辱？”

弗莱德温和地笑，他看着拉尔夫特仍在淌着脏水的衬衫，说道：“不过是家仆开的玩笑。巴塞罗那的家训是宽慈，我亲爱的弟弟。”

他是巴塞罗那的继承人。

他想过亲手解决那个女人，可当他看着她抱着孩子倒在家仆手下时，尚存的良知令他停手。  
有时候，他很恨自己的妇人之仁。  
他后来也曾经再次去试图解决，可当时那个女孩——另外一个小杂种，正吃力地拎着水桶走进屋里，小脸憋得通红。  
她似乎看到有人注视着她，因此回头看过来，他的心扑通一声——  
他后来一直在想，自己究竟是看上了她的什么？

血缘的魔力，你很难想象。

她清脆而欢快的声音很快从简陋的屋门传出来：“妈妈！我来为您擦脸。今天集市的面包很新鲜，鲍勃叔叔酿了新鲜的葡萄酒……”  
他听着这个杂种——也是他同父异母的妹妹的声音，心里某处塌了下去。  
他生自尊贵家族，周围人众星拱月般捧着他，却都像蒙着一层纱；连唯一对他温和的母亲都永远保持着公主的骄矜。  
他忽然理解拉尔夫特用自己调包的理由，用那杂种的贱命，来换取这女孩的安宁生活，他认为是个十分合理的决定。

再长大一点，他也试着去接近她。  
巴塞罗那家族相貌的特征过于显眼，好在改变发色和瞳色不算什么难事。  
他换成同她一样的金发，一样的湛蓝眼睛，他看着镜子，竟发现自己与杂种弟弟是如此相像。

她这时还没上大学，她在酒馆兼职。  
许多商人在这里歇脚，他说他是来自A国的商人。  
“您更像是王子。”  
“王子？”他淡淡皱眉，他可不愿成为只会玩弄威压的愚蠢王子。  
“或许您是王子流落民间的弟弟呢？”玛利亚笑眯眯地调侃道。  
她忽然仔细地看他的眼睛，疑惑道：“奇怪，我竟然觉得您与我有些相似——那我就是王子流落民间的妹妹！哈哈……”  
与她熟识的人调侃道：“哟，哟，我们的玛利亚可不就是小公主？”

他撑着下巴，抿一口不怎么上乘的甜酒，他竟想将她接到巴塞罗那去。将她留在身边……陪他忍受枯燥的、繁冗的家族事务，或许能够抵消一些她母亲的罪孽。至于他那个杂种弟弟，随他去好了，只要他不掀起什么风浪。

他真的，这样天真地想过。

可当杂种逐渐长大后，他感到恐慌。  
年迈的父亲愈来愈偏心，后来病糊涂了，竟扬言要更换继承人。  
家族内流言四起，而真正令他感到地位受到威胁的，是杂种过于出色的能力。

于是家族内勾心斗角，他用三年，收服家族内的一众老狐狸，以及野心勃勃的投机者。结果是，他亲手了结了父亲，将杂种流放出A国。  
在这期间，当他感到烦闷时，仍会乔装打扮后去B国看看，多数时间流连在这个边陲小镇的酒馆里。

“你做哪里的生意？”玛利亚问。  
“哪里的都做。”  
“A国的也做吗？”  
“嗯哼。”  
“听说A国是最富裕的国家，巴塞罗那则是那个国家最尊贵的家族，你见过巴塞罗那家族的人吗？”  
“你猜呢？”  
“不要小气呀，我听说那个家族的人都长得很出色。”  
“也许吧。”  
“诶……”

而等到他正式继任家主后，他几乎没什么时间去了。  
新主即位，忙。

他那个弟弟，他几乎是放任他去自生自灭——他并不在乎他能掀起什么风浪，毕竟他拿捏着母女俩的性命。

可他没想到，拉尔夫特总能轻易夺走他处心积虑想得到的。  
他再次到B国时，酒馆老板告诉他，兼职的女孩子去了大学。  
他在大学门前等，他亲手捧着花束，他想，她是否还记得自己与异国商人的邂逅呢……他抬头看了看天空，如果她认出他，他就将她带回去；如果她认不出，就继续这样相处，也不是什么麻烦事。  
只是日后事务繁重，自己大约不会经常有空。

他这样想着，他看着她从大门走出来，他的笑容僵在嘴角。  
与她并肩而行的，是拉尔夫特。

不是说，她丧失了儿时的记忆么？

他们相认了？

拉尔夫特会不会向她讲述他的事，讲述巴塞罗那现今的家主是多么的刻薄、阴狠？

他刚朝他们踏出一步，便听见有学生笑嚷道：“嘿玛利亚，你们的婚礼在什么时候？”  
拉尔夫特回答道：“毕业之后。”  
“真好呀，你们真是有夫妻相。”学生笑嘻嘻地揶揄：“记得一定邀请我，我会带着合唱团为你们祝福！”  
玛利亚笑着碰触拉尔夫特的唇角，他们动作亲密而熟稔。

弗莱德久久看着他们，来往路人看着手捧花束的英俊男人，猜测究竟是什么样幸运的女子能获此青睐。

畜生。

弗莱德想冲上去，告诉玛利亚，这个试图诱骗你的男人，是你的同胞兄长。

可是你自己呢？

弗莱德问，你自己做此乔装，又是为了什么呢？

你试图将她带回去，又是想做什么呢？

你难道不想拥有她，碰触她的身体，令她喊出你的名字么？

他突然感到莫大的无助，他不忍去破坏她的生活。

可是拉尔夫特，他为什么总是能夺走他想要的？  
同样是巴塞罗那的孩子，为什么他就非要负重、端庄、矜持不可呢？  
他甚至能亵渎自己的妹妹。

他最终回到巴塞罗那去。

过了大概小半年，听说他们毕业了。

他们结婚那天，小镇很热闹，这是镇里的传统，新人结婚，家家户户都要挂出蓝色绸带。更何况，玛利亚算是大家共同养大的孩子。  
他也去了，他没去现场，他仍去那个酒馆喝酒。

酒馆老板很忙，他不断催促着伙计往礼堂送酒去，同时招呼着客人畅饮免费酒水——

“客人，您尽管随意品尝，这就是对今天那位新人的祝福！”

弗莱德抿上一口，是苦酒。

“嘿老板，您是证婚人，还不赶快过去？”  
“诶呀呀，忙着，忙着，牧师已经到了？”  
“到了，就差您了，新郎新娘等急了！”

酒馆老板急匆匆地赶过去，酒馆多数的人也跟着去凑热闹。

最后，只剩他和看店的伙计。

伙计热情地问：“您不去凑热闹？”  
弗莱德摇头，又吞下一口酒。  
伙计挠挠头：“嘿，那可真是可惜——这么一看，您和新郎长相还有些相似——说起这个新郎，那可真是个可怜人。不过他既然娶到了玛利亚，那也算是苦尽甘来……”

他离开了酒馆。

街上、胡同里、桥栏杆上，到处系着蓝色绸带。

他突然感到透不过气，他被蓝色海洋包围了。

他再次来B国，是八个月之后。  
他听说她怀孕了。

他远远看着两个人在屋前嬉笑，她明亮的眼睛看着他，满是幸福。  
幸福？

弗莱德眯起眼睛，凭什么他们可以获得幸福，留他在原地苟延残喘呢？  
血统不正的杂种、诱奸双生妹妹的畜生，为什么总能得偿所愿呢？  
这样的人，能生下什么健康的孩子呢？

他几乎被嫉妒烧穿了心，他想，即便是令亲生妹妹生下孽子，也总该是自己的血统高贵些。

他召他回国，理由是家族内有叛党，拉尔夫特是首脑。  
他这是栽赃，有违家训，他很清楚自己在做什么。

拉尔夫特自然不承认，直到弗莱德甩出玛利亚心爱的项链。这是她从不离身的项链，上面还有两个人做爱时，她咬出的齿痕，因此绝不可能仿造出第二条。  
这意味着，弗莱德随时能左右玛利亚的生死。

拉尔夫特以为自己远离本家，便能安稳过上日子——即便是在欺瞒中——可却仍旧难逃一劫。

玛利亚于拉尔夫特，是同胎姊妹，是世上与他心灵相通的灵魂契合者，是爱人，因此他可以为她做出无条件妥协。  
因此拉尔夫特跪了下来。  
弗莱德几乎想要发笑。

拉尔夫特，可是被扔到鳄鱼池里都能毫无惧色全身而退的种，竟这样轻易地妥协。  
他竟甘愿引颈受戮。

“只要您肯放过她。”拉尔夫特说：“大公，您随意处置我。”

弗莱德点头，他赐给他毒药。  
是剧毒，但不会立刻奏效，会足足将中毒者折磨一日一夜，直到中毒者因深入骨髓的疼痛而四肢扭曲，才因心脏超负荷而死。

他欣赏拉尔夫特死前扭曲的姿态，他真想让玛利亚来看看，看看你心上人的死状是多么丑陋。

拉尔夫特咽下最后一口气前，他问道：“你还有什么话想说么，弟弟？”  
拉尔夫特的双臂缠在脖子上，双腿扭曲成可怖的形状。  
他的眼泪忽然落下来，他说：

“玛利亚……”  
“我亲爱的玛利亚，我不该自私地去打破你的宁静……”  
“可是我爱你，我一直都爱你。”  
“如果让我重新选择，玛利亚……”  
“我这辈子做过最后悔的事，就是娶了你……”  
“我宁愿从来、没有再遇见你，玛利亚……”

——————————

玛利亚得知了拉尔夫特的死讯。

弗莱德给了她两个选择，他想，他还有母亲和未来的孩子要养，她一定会选择金钱。  
日后，他再慢慢地去接触她，总有一天他会取代拉尔夫特的位置。

可他没想到她竟然来了。

她的眼角红肿着，这是为拉尔夫特而哭。  
她的小腹微微隆起，这是拉尔夫特的孩子。  
她身上全是拉尔夫特的影子。

他以为他能够忍耐，可他着实低估了嫉妒心这东西。  
她看向他的眼神充满戒备与冷漠。

几乎是他见到她的一刹那，他告诉自己，将她留下来。

黎塞留伯爵为他撑着伞，他低声吩咐下去，伯爵点头。  
家仆受意后，对玛利亚恭敬地说：“夫人，大公邀您共述哀情。”

-


End file.
